Fatty acids, in particular PUFAs, and their derivatives are precursors for biologically important molecules, which play an important role in the regulation of biological functions such as platelet aggregation, inflammation and immunological responses. Thus, PUFAs and their derivatives may be therapeutically useful in treating a wide range of pathological conditions including CNS conditions; neuropathies, including diabetic neuropathy; cardiovascular diseases; general immune system and inflammatory conditions, including inflammatory skin diseases.
PUFAs are found in natural raw materials, such as vegetable oils and marine oils. Such PUFAs are however, frequently present in such oils in admixture with saturated fatty acids and numerous other impurities. PUFAs should therefore desirably be purified before nutritional or pharmaceutical uses.
Unfortunately, PUFAs are extremely fragile. Thus, when heated in the presence of oxygen, they are prone to isomerization, peroxidation and oligomerization. The fractionation and purification of PUFA products to prepare pure fatty acids is therefore difficult. Distillation, even under vacuum, can lead to non-acceptable product degradation.
Simulated and actual moving bed chromatography are known techniques, familiar to those of skill in the art. The principle of operation involves countercurrent movement of a liquid eluent phase and a solid adsorbent phase. This operation allows minimal usage of solvent making the process economically viable. Such separation technology has found several applications in diverse areas, including hydrocarbons, industrial chemicals, oils, sugars and APIs. Such separation technology has also been applied to purify PUFAs and their derivatives.
As is well known, in a conventional stationary bed chromatographic system, a mixture whose components are to be separated percolates through a container. The container is generally cylindrical, and is typically referred to as the column. The column contains a packing of a porous material (generally called the stationary phase) exhibiting a high permeability to fluids. The percolation velocity of each component of the mixture depends on the physical properties of that component so that the components exit from the column successively and selectively. Thus, some of the components tend to fix strongly to the stationary phase and thus will percolate slowly, whereas others tend to fix weakly and exit from the column more quickly. Many different stationary bed chromatographic systems have been proposed and are used for both analytical and industrial production purposes.
In contrast, a simulated moving bed system consists of a number of individual columns containing adsorbent which are connected together in series. Eluent is passed through the columns in a first direction. The injection points of the feedstock and the eluent, and the separated component collection points in the system, are periodically shifted by means of a series of valves. The overall effect is to simulate the operation of a single column containing a moving bed of the solid adsorbent. Thus, a simulated moving bed system consists of columns which, as in a conventional stationary bed system, contain stationary beds of solid adsorbent through which eluent is passed, but in a simulated moving bed system the operation is such as to simulate a continuous countercurrent moving bed.
Processes and equipment for simulated moving bed chromatography are described in several patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,985,589, 3,696,107, 3,706,812, 3,761,533, FR-A-2103302, FR-A-2651148 and FR-A-2651149, the entirety of which are incorporated herein by reference. The topic is also dealt with at length in “Preparative and Production Scale Chromatography”, edited by Ganetsos and Barker, Marcel Dekker Inc, New York, 1993, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
An actual moving bed system is similar in operation to a simulated moving bed system. However, rather than shifting the injection points of the feed mixture and the eluent, and the separated component collection points by means of a system of valves, instead a series of adsorption units (i.e. columns) are physically moved relative to the feed and drawoff points. Again, operation is such as to simulate a continuous countercurrent moving bed.
Processes and equipment for actual moving bed chromatography are described in several patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,979,402, 5,069,883 and 4,764,276, the entirety of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Simulated and actual moving bed technology is generally only suitable for separating binary mixtures. Thus, a more polar component will move with the eluent, and be collected as a raffinate stream, and a less polar component will move with the adsorbent, and be collected as an extract stream. It is therefore difficult to use simulated or actual moving bed technology to separate a desired product from a crude mixture containing both polar and non-polar impurities. This limits the applicability of such techniques in purifying PUFA products from fish oils, for example.
Accordingly, when simulated or actual moving bed technology has been used to separate PUFAs from natural oils in the past, it is generally necessary first to subject the natural oil to a preliminary separation step (e.g. fixed column chromatography) before purifying the intermediate product obtained using simulated or actual moving bed technology (see, for example, EP-A-0697034). Typically, the initial purification step removes polar or non-polar components, thus creating an essentially binary mixture which is then subjected to moving bed chromatography.
This process of separating a binary mixture is illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. The concept of a simulated or actual continuous countercurrent chromatographic separation process is explained by considering a vertical chromatographic column containing stationary phase S divided into sections, more precisely into four superimposed sub-zones I, II, III and IV going from the bottom to the top of the column. The eluent is introduced at the bottom at IE by means of a pump P. The mixture of the components A and B which are to be separated is introduced at IA+B between sub-zone II and sub-zone III. An extract containing mainly B is collected at SB between sub-zone I and sub-zone II, and a raffinate containing mainly A is collected at SA between sub-zone III and sub-zone IV.
In the case of a simulated moving bed system, a simulated downward movement of the stationary phase S is caused by movement of the introduction and collection points relative to the solid phase. In the case of an actual moving bed system, downward movement of the stationary phase S is caused by movement of the various chromatographic columns relative to the introduction and collection points. In FIG. 1, eluent flows upward and mixture A+B is injected between sub-zone II and sub-zone III. The components will move according to their chromatographic interactions with the stationary phase, for example adsorption on a porous medium. The component B that exhibits stronger affinity to the stationary phase (the slower running component) will be more slowly entrained by the eluent and will follow it with delay. The component A that exhibits the weaker affinity to the stationary phase (the faster running component) will be easily entrained by the eluent. If the right set of parameters, especially the flow rate in each zone, are correctly estimated and controlled, the component A exhibiting the weaker affinity to the stationary phase will be collected between sub-zone III and sub-zone IV as a raffinate and the component B exhibiting the stronger affinity to the stationary phase will be collected between sub-zone I and sub-zone II as an extract.
It will therefore be appreciated that the conventional moving bed system schematically illustrated in FIG. 1 is limited to binary fractionation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single simulated or actual moving bed chromatographic separation process that can separate PUFAs or their derivatives from both faster and slower running components (i.e. more polar and less polar impurities), to produce an essentially pure PUFA or derivative thereof. It is further desirable that the process should involve inexpensive eluents which operate under standard temperature and pressure conditions.